


working title

by Toxiccheeto



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade wilson is peters best friend, first time making a story, i will add more along the way, peter is in love, peter knows martial arts, thor is picky with his food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccheeto/pseuds/Toxiccheeto
Summary: Peter parker is a new student at avengers academy and is kinda nervous.





	1. for writers out there

Hi everybody!!! So I was thinking of making this story of peter parker/Thor relationship, but I had a better ideas and decided that I could have other writers to help me make this story. So if anybody wants to help make this story then leave a comment below thks!!!


	2. first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope u love it and i changed a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its peters first day at his new school yay

Hi I'm peter and this is my first day at my new high school, and let me tell you the school looks totally awesome. It has five building structurs with black and Grey colored walls. The windows are light blue and the lockers have eye scanners and fingerprint. There cameras that have motion detectors and also heat sensors, which was most likely made from dad's company. 

Oh which reminds me, my dad is the one and only Tony stark. You think it's cool to be a son of a billionare, but trust me it's not. Basically I have a GPS on my phone, which he thinks i dont know about it but being a son to an extreme paranoid parent it ain't that hard to find out. He Once eagerly suggested i should get a bodyguard, luckily for me, I convinced him that I can take care of myself since he made me have martial arts class. I do know parkour though, thanks to wade of course. Except im way btter at it then he is.

now back to how great this school is. It is the second best security school in the entire world. They have great classes and the cafeteria food is delicious. This school is way better then my old one, especially since its away from flash "Eugene" Thompson.

right now I'm looking and walking through the hallways while trying to find the main office, but the place is so huge its like a maze, I wonder how people find their lockers and their classrooms. If only I could find someone to help me... OOF

"HEY watch it"!!!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thks for reading!! and sorry its short its my first fanfic so i hope u like it


	3. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took a while, but i finally put chapter 3 and i do hope you enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter met a new guy that shows him around the school

"Hey watch it"!!!!

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to bump into you".

"It's alright, just be careful next time".

To be honest i was actually glad that i bumped into him because this guy is HOT. He has short blond hair with sharp purple sunglasses and a sleeveless shirt with a purple arrow pointing down. You could see muscles on his arms! It looks like hes very athletic.

"Hey, HEY KID"

"ya"?

"Your drooling"

I immediately felt embarrassed of what happened that my face turned into a tomato. I immediately wiped the drool off my face and started picking up my books.

"Oh let me help you out with that"

"Oh Thanks, i appreciate it"

"No problem,i'm clint by the way"

Nice to meet you clint, my name is peter and I'm also new here"

"So your the new kid i was looking for"

"You were looking for me"?

"Ya, im suppose to show you around the new school"

"Thats great, because im completely lost"

Clint laughed andso did i. We got up and started the tour. He showed me the cafeteria, pool, archery class (which i found out its his favorite class period), the library (my favorite), the dojo, the basketball court (were we ended up doing some hoops), the tennis court, the classrooms im going to, the football arena, and my locker (which i was glad to find out that his is right across from mine).

After the tour, i put my books in my locker and see were my classes are at, i asked clint if he wants to come eat with me.

"Actually i was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with my group during lunch".

"Ya sure i don't mind"

"Great, meet me hear at the lockers so i can show you where we hang out".

"Can't wait".

I laughed nervously and waved goodbye at clint. I wonder who his other friends are like?

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading and leave a comment if you have suggestions or any great ideas for the next chapter. I was wondering if its a good idea to make steve as a teacher, leave a commwnt on what u think


End file.
